


Auralphonic 001: Multi-Voice Podfics

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [1]
Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Multi-Voice, Other, Podcast, Podfic & Podficced Works, recs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Dodificus, Jenepod, and Paraka as they talk about multi-voice podfics; what kinds are out there, how to organize one, what kind of story fits multi-voice and recs! To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode, check out our <a href="https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep001/">pinboard</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auralphonic 001: Multi-Voice Podfics

**Author's Note:**

> Our first episode, yay! Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)**auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download: **[mp3](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/auralphonic_001_multi-voice_podfics.mp3) **Length:** 1:04:49  
**Hosts:** dodificus, jenepod, and paraka****

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are below, or check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep001/).

  * [Audio Snippers Club](http://audiosnippers.tumblr.com/)
  * [#ITPE Twitter Account](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod)
  * [Podfic Announcements](http://podficannouncements.tumblr.com/)
  * [Podfic Talk](http://podfictalk.tumblr.com/)
  * [Fangirl Productions](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/fangirl-productionsreader)
  * [Lost Loves by cantarina, written by sam_storyteller](http://cantapodpatrol.dreamwidth.org/9079.html)
  * [Choose Your Own Avenger by anna_unfolding, argentumlupine, curiously_me, dapatty, fleurrochard, Hananobira, heardtheowl, jesperanda, kalakirya, knight_tracer, Lunate8, miss_marina95, paraka, Readbyanalise010, reena_jenkins, regonym, silly_cleo, SisterOfWa](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1215025)
  * [This Has Been: "A Stupid Thought I Had to Share with All of You" by aphelant, AshesandGhost, bessyboo, duckgirlie, exmanhater, Faintdreams, growlery, Jenepod, klb, knight_tracer, Lunate8, marianas, Opalsong, paraka, pollyrepeat, RevolutionaryJo, Rhea314 (](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1521230)
  * [The lockpick is his penis by reena_jenkins, kalakirya, analise010](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2539851.html)
  * [Opalsong & Kalakirya's Teen Wolf Chat!fic and Not!fic Compilation](http://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/25345.html)
  * [Wait Wait Don't Eat Me by aethel, DarkEmeralds, Lunate8, templemarker, twtd, zvi, written by Nestra](http://archiveofourown.org/works/373496)
  * [Size 7,5 by lavvyan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4071)
  * [Podfic Collaboration](http://podfic-collabs.dreamwidth.org/)
  * [Collaborative Podfic](http://collaborativepodfic.dreamwidth.org/)
  * [Mixed Media by Alexeidarling, argentumlupine, croissantkatie, FumblesMcStupid, JinkyO, klb, lurkdusoleil, marsmaywander, nadiacreek, Nielrian, originally, Pandor4, pene, ProfessorSpork, reena_jenkins, theshriek](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2541734)
  * [Queensguard by fayjay, akadougal, bananacosmic, cantarina, cookiemom6067, crinklysolution, eve_n_furter, fishpatrol, fleur rochard, gblvr, klb, kronos999, laurie, lunate8, luzula, meansprite, paraka, podcath, smallearthcat, templemarker, twasadark, zvi, w](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/queensguard)
  * [Do You Want to Date My Avatar by opalsong, majoline, dr_fumbles_mcstupid, piscaria, anna_unfolding, kdheart, 24thkey, starduchess, hananobira, written by christycorr](http://theatripod.dreamwidth.org/3835.html)
  * [Written By The Victors by æsc, anatsuno, busaikko, cat latin, cath, cayendi, celtic_tigress, chr0me kitten, dajaje, emelerin, fleur rochard, fox, general_jinjur, indy go, indybaggins, kass, lim, loreleif, ponceflower, rivkat, sapote3, sheafrotherdon, shr](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/written-by-victors)
  * [Clint Barton's Inbox Series by Mystical Moonstar, paraka, written by dreamingbackwards, watersword](http://archiveofourown.org/series/69959)
  * [Floating Our Way Out by Jenepod, written by frankie_ann](http://archiveofourown.org/works/464037)
  * [Be No Stranger (All Your Saints and Soldiers Remix) by fire_juggler, paraka, written by jibrailis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/445317)
  * [In the Music of Time by greedy_dancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/278023)
  * [The Worst Thing I Ever Did by factorielle, neverbalance, written by RemainNameless](http://archiveofourown.org/works/883420)
  * [a distinct lack of tutus by aethel, argentumlupine, bessyboo, exmanhater, klb, marianas, Rhea314, rivers_bend, templemarker, written by Fahye](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2093097)
  * [A Brief Introduction to Online Fantasy Hockey by applegeuse, fishpatrol, scintilla10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/907284)
  * [Earth's Mightiest Defenders by cantarina, silly_cleo, vassalady](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1952403)
  * [Text Me by ArwenLune, blackglass, daroos, litra, miss_marina95, reena_jenkins, written by Clockwork_Mockingbird](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2657219)
  * [Deus Ex Trilogy by opalsong, parley42, kaseteufel, easyyangent, written by icarus_chained](http://archiveofourown.org/works/500047)
  * [Tequila Cake by bessyboo, klb, written by cjmarlowe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/826256)



**Author's Note:**

> If, while listening you had thoughts to add, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
